


【铁盾】If You Need Me

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: ●内战后修复关系。微冬寡。●有私设，MCU时间线与背景。●话很多很纠结，慎入。●无法认同或读不下去的请叉叉离开。●勿引战或争执，因为作者很忙可能不会回应。请把时间用在更好的地方。啾咪^.<
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【铁盾】If You Need Me

“在我冻回去之前，史蒂夫，你有没有什么话要说？”

“嗯……做个好梦？”

“你知道我们这种人永远不可能拥有好梦。说点别的。”

史蒂夫沉默一会：“我——”他苦笑着，不说话了。

“我要是你，我就会拨电话给他。而不是写一封信，内容长得让人失去耐心，然后再把一支丑不拉叽的手机一并寄过去。”

青年垂下眼睛，手指捏着对方口中那支丑不拉叽的手机，和托尼的是一模一样的机型。

“这很不像你。”

史蒂夫依然没说话。

“你喜欢他。”巴奇下了一个定论，不是问句，是肯定句。

“不，巴奇，你在说什么？”

“别否认。”巴奇淡淡地说，“我从小认识你到现在，从来没见过你哭。但那次我们从西伯利亚离开，你在驾驶座上流了一路的眼泪。”

“好吧，我比较讶异的是，”史蒂夫不满地说，“你居然整路装睡。”

“我要不装睡的话可是尴尬死了。”巴奇耸耸肩，“什么时候开始的？”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“我想不起来了。”

“这他妈糟透了，因为我，你必须和他打得你死我活。”

“我会这么做是因为他想杀你，而我绝对不会让这种事情发生。”

“但他绝对有杀我的理由。若不是我的脑子有时不太正常，记忆漏东漏西，都想杀了我自己了。”

巴奇自嘲一笑，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，缓缓走进了冰柜里。

“哦对了，我欠史塔克那小子一个道歉。下次我退冰的时候提醒我这个，我怕我的脑袋不中用，给忘记了。”

“好。”史蒂夫轻声说，“再见，伙计。”

“说晚安适合一点。晚安，史蒂夫。”

*

那是史蒂夫自西伯利亚之后，第一次看见托尼。钢铁侠率领几名新加入复仇者的英雄，正在夏威夷投入一场不算小的战斗。蓝色的天空开了一颗黑洞，像虫子一样多的外星人四处乱窜，而那身金红色的装甲在空中穿梭飞翔，掌心炮毫不客气地往外星人身上招呼，喷射一道道金色的光。

史蒂夫在三十秒内评估了此地的混乱战况，这些资历浅薄的英雄就像无头苍蝇，毫无秩序，更别说是能跟上钢铁侠控场的节奏了。团队看起来一盘散沙，比他们当年在纽约大战临时凑齐的队伍，还要糟糕。史蒂夫似乎能明白为什么托尼会在昨天，突然把坐标发送给他了——透过那支丑不拉基的手机。

是的，托尼，又或是新任复仇者需要支援，很明显。而史蒂夫更相信，托尼此时应该早已在内线频道，把这些新人骂得狗血淋头。他勾勾嘴角，不会承认自己有点想念托尼的声音。

“山姆，清除天空中的小眼睛。”史蒂夫压着耳机，“那东西像是外星人的监控。”

“收到。”

“旺达，你负责掩护山姆，察觉任何爆破的能量就立刻消灭它。”

“知道。”

“娜特，跟我一起待在地面，九点钟方向的舰艇防备低落，我们从那里开始。”

“没问题。”女人说，“要骇进托尼的频道吗？”

“不需要，他知道我们会怎么做。”

秘密复仇者在史蒂夫的命令之下，飞快地加入了战场。飞在天空的钢铁侠早在远远的地方就看见了他们，看见了那个曾经是队伍的支柱，所有人的领袖，史蒂夫罗杰斯。即使他们已经分道扬镳，即使他们已经不是同一条路人，同一支队伍，但曾经并肩作战的默契，并不会因为这些原因而消逝。

严峻的战况在秘密复仇者加入之后，情势一面倒地好转起来，这让一边战斗一边还得分心指挥的钢铁侠松了口气。感谢上帝，他差点就要把这几名新加入联盟的新秀，只有满腔热血却不懂得思考的年轻人们，一人一掌心炮轰成渣渣了。依照从前史蒂夫总在频道里面朝他咆啸的形容词，那叫什么来着？哦对，严重他妈的欠教育。

意料之内的，秘密复仇者的现身，快速地引来了当地媒体。史蒂夫一行人在确认战况可控之后，头也不回地登上了昆式战斗机，以免罗斯又来找他们麻烦。史蒂夫在舱门关上之前，抬头望向了正在飞在天空中的钢铁侠，而后者刚好也朝他看去。此时的匆匆一瞥，彷佛便是史蒂夫和托尼两人的无声交谈。即使他们没有真的听见对方的声音，即使他们好像有许多话想说，但关闭的机舱阻绝了这道视野，也阻断了那一声：“Hi，你好吗？”的问候。

*

那次的请求支援似乎让事情变得吊诡起来。时不时地，史蒂夫的手机开始陆续收到了托尼发出的坐标和情报。透过侦查和搜寻，史蒂夫能清楚知道，那些地点都是现任复仇者手边的任务，他们即将要出动的信息。但很明显地，托尼发来的任务情报，有些光看便知，丝毫不需要秘密复仇者的协助。史蒂夫不知道托尼为什么要发这些信息给他，然而经过思考，他终究会出现，就好像他在信里面答应托尼的那样，只要他需要，他就会帮助他，不论何时。

史蒂夫在评估任务后，偶尔会带上娜特或是山姆，偶尔他是一个人。一个人踩在混战的瓦砾堆上，像个是不关己的路人，观赏钢铁侠以及年轻的复仇者们如何解决对手，如何运用战术，如何互相磨合和紧密合作。当然，联盟里参着几名美国队长的粉丝，他们总会找机会凑过来，询问这位精神领袖对于这次任务的建议。想当然尔，有些太乱来的小朋友，会成功收获前美国队长的震撼教育。

不过，史蒂夫始终没有机会和托尼说过一句话。没有。

别问为什么，托尼也不知道。他只知道第一次发出请求支援的信息时，他喝了很多酒，宿醉的脑袋快炸开了。更别说他在天亮时还得带着一群小鬼去拯救世界，老天啊，这些初出茅庐的小鬼们简直烦死人了，就像十倍话痨以及十倍会闯祸的彼得帕克。他们个个身藏不漏，但脾气暴躁，傲慢无礼，不听指挥，时常脱离队伍自干自得。好吧，这些年轻呆瓜就是托尼从前叛逆的模子，他总算能理解过去美国队长不停追在他屁股后面，要他检讨要他反省任何一切会危害任务以及自身性命的行为。老天，他现在知道错了还来得及吗？

而让托尼想不到的是，那一封没经过大脑思考而发出的支援信息，还真把史蒂夫喊来了。自从西伯利亚之后，他们也有一年的时间没见过面，没说过话。如今他终于看见了史蒂夫。那个青年蓄起了胡子，头发染成了深色，长度不短，在奔跑时会散乱开来，垂落在额头边——他看起来像是个无家可归的流浪汉。

好吧，托尼可从来没见过史蒂夫这副模样，他一向注重仪容，倒也不是说他擅长打扮自己，就是他总是给人一种干干净净，整齐又舒适的形象。而不是像现在，穿着脏兮兮的制服，卷起袖管露出白皙的手肘，胸前的星星还被一把撕去，涂成了黑色。如此狼狈的模样托尼倒也不觉得碍眼，反而觉得史蒂夫依然像以前那样好看，却更加性感。性感？托尼刚刚是用了性感来形容正在流浪且落魄的史蒂夫吗？不，他不会承认。

就在托尼还在胡思乱想时，远处来了一台昆式战斗机，把史蒂夫接走了。好极了，这一次他们也没有机会交谈。托尼强硬地丢开了史蒂夫或许会想跟他说说话的念头，因为只要一想到西伯利亚的一切，他便一点也不想面对这个人的任何表情，包括他的内疚或是愤怒，他都不想面对。这样挺好，皮毛般的交流，蜻蜓点水的问候，不必担心他们的下一句话是否会激怒对方伤害对方，没有什么比这样的相处来得更好了。托尼这么说服自己。

不过，事情总是会有转机的，降入冰点的关系也有可能渐渐破冰。就比如他们之间的转折点，便是从史蒂夫突然不再出现，不再出现于托尼发送的坐标地点开始。托尼起初以为是自己无聊的行为惹怒了史蒂夫，对方大概认为老是发一些根本不需要支援的任务信息，是一件放羊的孩子爱干的事情。然而几周过去了，托尼终究忍不住使用不太正大光明的手法，搜寻到了秘密复仇者的行踪。

这时他才知道，史蒂夫并不是不再现身，而是因为他们正在为某个事件忙碌折腾，大概就是恐怖科学家又在进行人体实验，然后科学家隶属的集团刚好又叫做九头蛇吧，完全不意外。然后开发血清，对，九头蛇对血清就是有无法遏止的迷恋，不论在哪个平行宇宙，他们都爱血清。

可想而知，史蒂夫的分身乏术显示战况陷入了胶着，持续第三天。哦千万别认为秘密复仇者要被摆平了，就算他们极度人手不足，但也足够掀翻一个九头蛇的研究基地——即使非常吃力。疲累的史蒂夫只是有点后悔，这次没把旺达带在身边，那个小姑娘可是强大的输出来源，但她此时应该正在开心地与幻视约会，并且还是史蒂夫准许的呢。饶了他吧，娜塔莎这三天内总为了这事念了史蒂夫好几句。

终究，九头蛇的基地仍然被秘密复仇者完全入侵，残党逃跑得很快，带着未完成的血清而逃命。史蒂夫一行人追了好几里路，却依然在偏僻的山区中追丢了行踪。就在山姆一边懊恼地认为这三天没日没夜的努力都白费时，天空出现了熟悉的金红色——不，不只一个。是一群外型不一的钢铁装甲。然而下一秒，托尼的声音就出现在秘密复仇者的频道里。

“想我吗？罗曼洛夫。”

娜塔莎勾勾嘴角：“如果你能把那些带着血清逃跑的科学家抓回来，我会说，是的，托尼，我挺想你的。”

托尼笑了出来，史蒂夫也是，他因为托尼的声音依然如曾经那样熟悉而笑了出来。

“钢铁侠，搜寻山区，”史蒂夫说，“若是方圆五里没有任何人影，立刻扫描西侧一带的丛林，我认为他们不是跑远了，而是藏了起来。

“很高兴你的想法跟我一样。”托尼的搜查装甲早已寻到了埋在地下的通道，“跟上你们的脚步，地面部队，十一点钟方向的巨石底下。”

很快地，他们在密道的另外一端，顺利拦截到了这群逃命的科学家。当然，被引出蛇洞的不全然是科学家，也包括了自杀式恐怖攻击的党员。这是九头蛇的一贯作法，逃不掉又杀不死对方，就立刻玉石俱焚，外加一句，九头蛇万岁。史蒂夫在混乱之中为了保护娜塔莎被大量的火药炸飞了，他在爆炸的瞬间下意识抬起右手臂，彷佛那块星盾还在他手上一样。只不过，并没有。剧痛伴随震耳欲聋的爆炸声响，把史蒂夫炸得飞出视野范围，栽进了丛林之中失去了意识。目睹到了这一幕的托尼，稍稍尝到了一点后悔的味道，他真希望那一天的自己没有逼迫这个人丢下盾牌——即使只有一瞬间。

*

史蒂夫晕了过去。娜塔莎尝试各种方式让他清醒过来也无法成功，他被山姆扛进昆式战斗机，娜塔莎飞快地坐进驾驶座，关闭舱门的时候甚至没有和托尼打招呼。毕竟史蒂夫不是天天都会因为战斗而昏倒，而秘密复仇者可没有失去领导的本钱，他们远比想象中来得着急。托尼当然也明白这一点，于是他看着飞机起飞的同时，几乎没有犹豫地启动了推进器，跟了上去。

“娜特，史塔克跟来了。”

“别理他。”娜塔莎按了按内崁式耳机，切换频道，“舒莉，史蒂夫受伤了，我们需要医疗，预计十五分钟抵达瓦甘达。”她飞快地设定了坐标，迟疑一会，“听着，钢铁侠跟我们一起——是，他支援了我们。如果你们允许，他会跟我们一起抵达边境。不允许的话你们就把他赶走吧，当然，如果你们做得到的话。”

于是托尼就这么闯入了瓦甘达，在十秒前他还以为娜塔莎驾驶的飞机要撞山壁了呢，可真刺激。昆式战斗机就停在宫廷的停机坪之中，在舱门下降时，早有许多医疗人员在不远处待命，看来瓦甘达是秘密复仇者的支助人之一，这也能理解为何这帮人在流浪的当下还能继续干着保护地球的工作了。

托尼从战甲里走了出来，他挺讶异这里没有人指着他的脸叫他滚蛋。于是他大摇大摆地凑近了史蒂夫身边，而这个青年依然躺在担架上昏迷不醒，托尼有点忧虑，毕竟血清总是能让史蒂夫保持清醒，在过去的日子里托尼也不曾看见他全然地毫无意识。托尼不觉跟着医疗团队的脚步前进，然而在他准备一同进入宫廷时，山姆挡住了他的去路。

“史塔克，你支援了我们，又一路跟来这里，罗斯同意了吗？”

“他当然不同意，”托尼盯着他，“或许我可以给他打个电话？如果这是你想要的，翅膀小子。”

娜塔莎扯着山姆的手臂，劝说道：“山姆，别这样。你先去看看史蒂夫的状况，好吗？”

山姆哼了一声，转头离开。娜塔莎和托尼则是留在了宫廷的大门口处。

“你想要什么？”她开口问道。

托尼耸耸肩：“没什么，前几次史蒂夫无偿支援了我，我只是不想要欠他。”

“那很好，你们扯平了。”娜塔莎说，“但其实你可以不用跟来，史蒂夫会没事的。当然如果你担心他，你可以留下来等他清醒，因为我不会给你打电话告诉你他的情况。”

娜塔莎总是最犀利的那个，这下子让托尼进退两难。他确实可以不用跟来的，但他也不想承认自己有点担心史蒂夫的状况。他踌躇了一会，说道：“史蒂夫的状况不太好。他不会因为一个爆炸就晕过去这么长的时间。”

娜塔莎挑挑眉毛：“敏锐的观察力。”

“他怎么了？”

托尼问这句话的时候，其实不太期待娜塔莎会好好跟他说。但曾经的朋友就是一个很微妙的角色，他们熟悉彼此的每一句话和眼神，即使大家都已经不是记忆里的那个人了。

“太疲劳而已。”娜塔莎轻声说，“大概是觉得当流浪者没有休息的权利吧，史蒂夫只是拚了命得在压榨自己，没什么。”

“你没劝他吗？”托尼蹙眉毛，“我以为压榨自己是托尼史塔克的专有技能。”

“劝过了。”娜塔莎冷冷地说，“你又为什么要担心？”

“我怕他突然过劳而死，我老爸会从棺材里爬出来掐死我。”

“担心你自己吧。”女人不领情，“苏柯维亚协议都快保不住了。”

“谁他妈在乎协议。”托尼不以为然，“原来你很在乎？你若想要跟罗斯叙旧的话就联系他吧。”

娜塔莎沉默，金色短发被风吹了起来：“我不在乎协议。我在乎的是它撕裂了我们。”

托尼陷入了沉默。

医疗室里满是消毒药水的气味，还有心跳监测仪发出的滴滴声响。托尼觉得那玩意吵死人了，一度想要冲向前去拔掉它的插头。史蒂夫正在睡觉，字面上的意思。医生给他的点滴里加入了适量的安眠药，并说明史蒂夫的身体状况很虚弱，如果不是血清撑着，他八成早就累垮了。还有，医生提到了心理治疗的课程，并希望史蒂夫必须去参加，就算不想要，也至少把失眠的状态给矫正好，如果他还想要继续拯救世界的话。

这些话都不是对着托尼说的，他只是在旁边听。娜塔莎听完了医生的建议没有太多的反应，看起来好像是早已对这种状态习以为常。最后，史蒂夫被推到了静养室，托尼靠在门口处时，认为帝查拉还算很照顾这些人，给的医疗药物和休养场地都是最顶级的。

经过了几天的折腾，娜塔莎靠在床边显得疲累。她褪去了平时的锐气，削去了锋利的伪装，此时就像是一个普通的女人。托尼没见过她这个样子，登时有点不习惯，他可没有偷看别人隐私的怪癖，即使他并不是在偷看。托尼咳了两声，打算示意对方自己想要离开的念头。

“托尼，”怎知，娜塔莎轻声喊住了他。

小胡子转过头来，默不作声。

“我需要休息，”她勾起嘴角，扯出一个毫无笑意的微笑，“替我看着史蒂夫。”

“呃嗯——”托尼显然没想过会碰上这种情况，他明显地迟疑，“不，我不知道——”

“你们会没事的。”

她站起身子，拨了拨头发。在绕过托尼身边时，伸手轻轻抓住他的手臂后再放开。托尼不晓得这个动作是什么意思，大概是在表示友好吧，谁知道。于是宽敞的静养室就剩下他和史蒂夫了。托尼思考了一会，并不打算坐在娜塔莎本来的位置，那太靠近了，他可还没准备好要和史蒂夫侃侃而谈，不论是谈什么。而相信对方也是，不一定会想要在睁开眼的时候，就看见那个一年前跟他打得死去活来的男人。

托尼叹口气，直接躺在不远处的沙发上，他心想，天一亮他就离开，不管躺在病床上那个正在昏迷的人醒了没。对，他应该这么做，他们之间没什么话好谈的。

隔天清晨，托尼睁开眼睛。他看见那张本来躺着史蒂夫的床铺空了，棉被被折的整整齐齐，像豆腐一样，彷佛根本没人躺过。托尼不想承认这样的画面让他有些失落。他自顾地爬起身子，发现身上被盖了一件温暖的被毯。托尼揉了揉脸，坐在沙发上动也不动。

“星期五。”

“是的，先生。”

“这是史蒂夫给我盖的被吗？”

“是的。”

“他有说些什么吗？”

“有的，您昨天晚上开启了虚拟投影的录像模式，是否要进行回放？”

“回放吧。”托尼按了按眼镜，“从他帮我盖被开始。”

于是，一道刺眼的蓝光突然从托尼的眼镜前方射出，史蒂夫本人的虚拟投影便在眼前重现。托尼自嘲地笑了一下，觉得自己和史蒂夫真是他妈的诡异极了。一个不想交谈，却偷偷录像，一个则是趁别人睡觉的时候才肯说话。托尼一边吐槽自己，一边望着史蒂夫的影像。那名青年在替托尼盖完棉被后，坐在一旁的沙发上许久，像个雕像似地定格在原地，托尼差点以为录像模式故障了，怎么画面不动了呢？忍不住让星期五加速播放速度。

可真没想到，史蒂夫居然坐在他身边，盯着他整整一个小时。这让托尼不禁怀疑这人是不是失眠太久太操劳脑子坏了？诡异得要命。托尼无法理解这样的举动，露出了奇怪的表情，直到——

“很高兴能够看见你，托尼。”

突然的一句话，登时让托尼坐直了身体，紧紧盯着依然坐在沙发上的青年的投影。而那人垂着眼睛没什么表情，垂落的头发让他的脸大部分都陷入了黑影。与其说他在交谈，不如说更像是自言自语。

“还有——我很抱歉。我知道你不想听这个，所以我把这句话写在信件里。”

史蒂夫的声音很微弱，好像风一吹来就会被打散。他轻轻叹息，整个身子缩在单人沙发上，让他看起来没有平时那么高大。托尼沉着面容，并不是真的不想听见这些话，而是他永远不知道该如何坦然面对与承受。

“我的怯懦大概都用在这里了。关于你的父母，关于冬兵。”史蒂夫呢喃道，苦笑了一声，蹙起的眉心透出了苦涩，“我或许，嗯——或许猜到他们的死是怎么回事，就在神盾局垮台的那时候，就在我掌握为数不多的信息之中，即使我没有拥有直接的证据。但这不是理由，我知道，我不会因此逃避我应该要负的责任。”

听到这里，托尼无意识地攥紧了拳头，浑身紧绷。只因他想起了那个录像内容，父母生前的鲜血和挣扎，金属的手臂以及爆炸的车体，压抑不住的汹涌情绪再次沸腾了起来。

“我是应该要早点告诉你我的推测，虽然它残酷，但我应该要这么做。”史蒂夫仍然在说话，一手按着额头，让托尼完全看不见他的表情，“如果我早点这么做，就不会在西伯利亚看见那段影片时，和你一样陷入了庞大的惊愕。至少我们早有准备了，不是吗？——可惜并没有。”

投影的史蒂夫又不说话了，缓缓抬起头深深望着托尼，有那么一瞬间，托尼以为投影中的青年真的在凝望自己，强烈的目视让人难以忽略。托尼揉了揉发闷的胸口，过于复杂的情绪让他浑身不舒服，头脑胀痛得厉害。

“至于协议，我很担心你。”史蒂夫收起了方才的示弱，严肃了起来，“罗斯是一名贪婪的政客，协议更是一个充满争议的东西。在你把责任交给了政府时，你就失去了任何选择的权利了。托尼，你懂吗？交出选择权后，你连最当初一口气关闭武器开发部的权力都没了。只有我们才能为自己负责，控制好我们的能力，把它用在对的地方，就算这很不容易。”

托尼翻了白眼，想不到史蒂夫连这种时候都要教训他。他烦躁地揉乱了头发，抬手准备要把投影关闭时，史蒂夫突然从那端的沙发站了起来。托尼抬头凝望那道蓝色的脸，依然那么英俊又年轻，直到史蒂夫凑了过来，低下头像是亲吻了什么东西。随后他做了一个抚摸的动作，然后头也不回地离开了静养室。

星期五关闭了录像。托尼瞪大眼睛，似乎无法消化方才看见的东西。

“托尼史塔克。”

突然一声叫唤，吓得托尼从沙发上跳了起来。他转头看去，看见帝查拉穿着黑袍，双手抱胸站在门边。

“呃，嗨？陛下。”他僵硬地打招呼，双手插在口袋上，“我想你是来赶我走的，但其实不必，因为我准备要离开了。”

帝查拉点点头：“在你离开之前，跟我去见一个人。”

*

该死的。托尼暗自骂道，他可没想到帝查拉会带他去见这个人。即使这人跟上次见面时天差地别，他带着从容且毫不紧绷的神色，以及那条金属手臂全然被卸下，左边空荡的臂膀被包裹在绣满图腾的衣服里。

詹姆士巴恩斯——他似乎是住在这个地方，充满绿色草地，湖泊，简陋的帐篷和一只山羊。这个青年的眉眼之间充满平静，托尼能看出来，那种平静叫做自在与解脱。帝查拉停下脚步，看了一眼托尼的反应，似乎在确定他会不会突然抓狂。然而被摆了一道的托尼十分不爽地瞪着帝查拉，像是要用眼神把这位国王千刀万剐。

“我没有恶意。”帝查拉举起双手，“而他也是。”他指着巴恩斯，“冬季士兵已经不存在了。他脑子里的催眠程序已经被我妹妹完全移除了。”

“所以？”托尼冷冷地说，“你以为我在乎吗？”

“我不在乎你在不在乎。”帝查拉说，“我只是答应过这个人，如果有机会看见托尼斯塔克，就让你们见个面。当然，你要干什么我也不会阻止，这也是詹姆士的意思。”

托尼没说话伫立在原地，看着巴恩斯从远处走来，脚步在两公尺处停了下来，像在为自己或托尼保持安全距离。他向帝查拉点头致意，后者就直接离开了现场。操，帝查拉这么放心地走开，是真的以为自己不会杀了这个男人吗？托尼更加不爽地攥紧了拳头。

“托尼斯塔克。”巴恩斯喊声，绿色眼睛直直盯着他，毫不逃避，“你现在可以做任何一切你想做的。史蒂夫不在这里，而我也没有能力反击。”

托尼死死地瞪着他，无声动了动指头，金属腕表登时像液体一般，蜿蜒而上，卷住了他的掌心。他举起手来，钢铁手甲朝着巴恩斯的眉心，亮起了炮火。

“我很抱歉，为了这一切。”巴斯恩毫不畏惧，眼睛眨也不眨，“为了你的双亲，或是你和史蒂夫之间……”

“省省吧你。”托尼愤恨地说，“你没资格跟我说任何话。

“我道歉并不是为了要得到你的原谅，而是我必须这么做。”

托尼咬着牙，瞪着这名曾经为了二战而牺牲的无名英雄。他内心的怒火仍然没有平息，但想杀死这个人为父母报仇的欲望，并没有如同当初在西伯利亚时的高涨汹涌。托尼很明白，他当时会如此愤慨想要折断这个人的脖子，想要折磨他，让他尝尝濒临死亡的滋味，大部分是针对史蒂夫对他的隐瞒，他无法负荷被史蒂夫背叛的感受，便顺理成章朝着这名九头蛇的魁儡而猛力发泄。

这一年来，托尼几次动用超级计算机骇入世界各地的情报机关，试图搜寻关于冬季士兵的一切，但他发现信息寥寥无几，而詹姆士巴恩斯的生平记录甚至都比冬兵的记录来得多。托尼不断说服自己这个人只是代罪羔羊，真正幕后黑手是九头蛇，杀了一个没有意识的人形武器并不会让事情变好，也不会让自己更好过，绝对不会。

缓缓地，远方吹来一阵风，绿色的草地像波浪般起伏。托尼盯着巴恩斯许久，最后决定放松指头，掌心炮渐渐地灭了灯。就在巴恩斯张嘴想说些什么时，托尼蹙紧眉头，再次举起手，瞄准了对方的腹部，直接射出了一道金色的炮火。只听碰的一声，巴恩斯毫无防备地接了这一下，直直飞出了好几公尺，最后倒在他砍伐的木头堆之中。巴恩斯感到疼痛，但比起洗脑的痛苦这只是小菜一碟。他撑着一条手臂坐起身子，露出了无奈的笑。

“我他妈不想再看见你。”托尼冷冷地说，“就算杀人不是出自你的意愿，我也永远不会原谅你。”

“你不需要原谅我。”巴恩斯同意地说，“而我也不需要任何受害者原谅我。我之所以还选择活着而没有自杀，便是因为这些是我应该要承受的。”

托尼哼了一声，收起钢铁手甲，转身踏步打算离开这一片翠绿的草地。

“史蒂夫告诉你了吗？”

突然一句话让托尼的脚步停了下来，他蹙着眉毛转头看去。

“关于他喜欢你的这件事。”

“啥？”

哦，托尼的反应很明显，他什么也不知道。巴恩斯眨眨眼，大概是想掩饰自己说错话的神色，一边用手揉了揉脸，装作没事地爬起身子。

“你刚说啥？”托尼朝他走去。

“不，什么也没有。”巴恩斯耸耸肩，“你知道我的脑子不太好使，七十年来被反复冻来冻去，还被植入了许多杀人放火的程序，大概有点痴呆了。你装作没听见吧。”

“你就继续装傻吧，我的AI把你刚刚的话都录了下来，”托尼瞇眼看他，“我不需要回播也知道你刚才说了哪些单字。现在，告诉我他妈的那句话是什么意思？”

巴恩斯思考两秒，似乎一点也没有挣扎，反而有些调皮地说：“给我娜塔莎的私人号码，我就告诉你。”

托尼挑着眉毛以为自己听错了。

*

很诡异的。十分钟前托尼正启动掌心炮，纠结是否要杀了这个人为父母报仇。而现在，他却坐在这个人所居住的古老帐篷里，喝着他泡的花茶。帐篷外的那头山羊还跑了进来，嘴里叼着一把青草，直接坐在他的旁边。巴恩斯泡完茶之后，从木柜子里取出了一支笔和纸，盯着托尼的眼神，就像是在等待对方给他食物吃一样饥渴。托尼忍不住翻白眼，取出手机，调出了娜塔莎的私人号码。

“我说，你活得像个古人一样连手机也没有，还跟我要什么娜特的电话？”

“我会弄到手机的。”巴恩斯认真地说，“在还没得到娜塔莎的电话之前，手机是多余的。”

“你为什么不跟罗杰斯要？”托尼没好气地问，“你的好兄弟这么的罩你，不可能不愿意给。”

“你可真不了解他。”巴恩斯说，“娜塔莎在气我上次差点把她掐死，她叮嘱史蒂夫不准给我任何信息。所以史蒂夫绝对会做到的，我连求也懒得求。”

托尼撇撇嘴，把那串号码念了出来，看着身旁的青年字迹端正地写下。托尼知道他可能会被娜塔莎海扁一顿，不过管他的，他和秘密复仇者可不像以前，能够很经常性地见面。

“你得到你想要的了。现在，告诉我那句话是什么鬼意思？”

巴恩斯笑了一下：“你明明听得很清楚，为什么还要问我？”

“因为我觉得那是不可能的。”托尼瞪着他，“我是个男人，何况除了曾经的队友之外，我跟罗杰斯并不真的——嗯，熟识或了解彼此。”

“你可以继续这么认为。”巴恩斯无所谓地说，“不需要在意刚才我无脑的那句话。”

托尼啧了一声，被巴恩斯刻意绕来绕去的话语惹得恼怒起来。

“少废话，这是他告诉你的？”

“他不会告诉任何人。”青年淡淡地说，“是我发现的。”

“没凭没据。”托尼觉得自己被耍了，“我不该浪费时间在你身上，这他妈太蠢了。”

“嘿，别以为我随便说说。”巴恩斯喊住准备走人的小胡子，“我从史蒂夫还在包尿布的时候就认识他了。他喜欢一个人，想念一个人会是什么样子，我比谁都清楚。”

“很高兴你提醒我你是他结拜好友，换帖的那种。但我认为比起观察那家伙喜欢谁暗恋谁，那你应该更要劝他多休息才是。”托尼不满地说，“他昨天是被医生强硬地打了安眠药才能睡的！”

巴恩斯垂下眼睛：“那不是我的问题，是你的问题。”

“什么？”

“我们所有人都劝过了，没有用。”巴恩斯指了指托尼上下，“你得知道，问题不是出在我们，而是你们。”

托尼后悔和巴恩斯进行这场诡异的谈话，因为他的疑惑没有被解答，反而脑袋更痛了。他朝巴恩斯翻了个大白眼，径自地走出帐篷。巴恩斯没理他，满脑子都在想自己没被托尼斯塔克粉身碎骨，又得到了娜塔莎的私人电话，看来上天对他还是不错的。

翠绿色的草皮宽阔无际，连接着天边的高山和蓝天。阵阵微风拂来，托尼闻见了植物的香气，还有白色的蝴蝶正在绿草上翩翩飞舞。他掏出口袋的手机，不意外地看见罗斯和新任复仇者的小鬼们，凑在一起大概给他打了八百通电话。托尼觉得很烦燥，回到美国后他又必须收起真面貌，和那些讨人厌的政客官员进行一场场阿谀我诈的会议，没完没了。

长期的压力在此时滋生了逃避的心态，托尼把手机关机，更莫名其妙地呆坐在湖泊边，一待就是一个下午。瓦甘达是一个很美的地方，偏远的山坡地充满了生机盎然的植物花卉，村民穿着带有传统图腾的衣物，和动物们紧密相依地生活着，象征和平和互相信赖。托尼眺望着宁静而壮丽的风景，登时找回了一点平静，这一年多来他从未得到的平静。

托尼这么一待就是好几个小时，天空上刺眼的阳光此时已经沉落在山谷中央，散着微弱的金黄光芒，在附近的云海里呈现出橘红的颜色。好一会，远处传来脚步声，一名侍者前来，拱手向托尼表示，有人正在找他。这并不意外，托尼的战甲仍然停在停机坪上，有眼睛的人都知道他仍留在瓦甘达，还没离开。托尼站起身子拍拍裤子，这里待久了也有点无聊了，他什么话也没问，便跟着侍者一同走远。

在托尼踏进宫廷深处的实验室时，他才知道原来请他进来的人是帝查拉的妹妹，舒莉公主。这个小姑娘兴奋地和托尼分享有关科学的一切，让托尼绷着的表情终于松懈了一点。没错，只要是搞科学的，不论年纪大小都会爱上托尼斯塔克，这很合理。于是他便待在舒莉的实验室，投入了他擅长的领域，给予一些意见或是想法。啊，科学是个美妙的东西，总是能让托尼忘记烦恼。

晚些时候，当托尼走出实验室时，发现已经是午夜凌晨。他推测了下美国时间，心想佩珀此时应该发了疯似地在找他，于是他打开手机，无视了满满的未接来电和留言，直接给佩珀发信件，告诉她自己现在很安全，十二小时内会回到美国。

托尼点了一根烟，凑近回廊尽头抽了起来。他看见远远的几个人影正在走动，认出来那个方向是史蒂夫昨天静养的房间，而娜塔莎和山姆从那里走了出来，两人凑在一起似乎在谈论什么。托尼没想太多，叼着烟就朝两人走去。当娜塔莎和山姆看见他时，并没有特别意外他还留在这里。

“你臭死了。”娜塔莎不满地说。

托尼挑挑眉毛，抽了最后一口便把烟蒂熄灭，随手乱扔。

“等等会有侍卫把你抓进地牢凌迟。”山姆夸张地说，“乱丢烟蒂在这里是非常严重的罪刑，等同叛国罪。”

“我好怕。”托尼随意敷衍，犹豫一会后指了指房间，“罗杰斯？他肯休息了吗？”

娜塔莎叹气：“他不肯。”

“医生正在给他的点滴加安眠药。”山姆轻声说，“但他以为那只是普通的营养点滴，估计起床后会朝我们两个咆啸。

托尼勾勾嘴角：“咆啸换来他的睡眠品质，挺划得来的。”

“也只能用这一次了。”山姆说，“史蒂夫不会傻傻的让我们再骗他一次。”

他们三个随口聊了几句，山姆率先说他要去找舒莉拿回更新的翅膀，娜塔莎看了托尼一眼，转头对山姆说一句我陪你去，然后她抬手再次拍了拍托尼的肩膀，就像昨天那样。托尼真是烦死了总是能无声传递信息的黑寡妇，还有聪明绝顶完美接收信息的自己。

这是最后一次了，托尼认命的跟自己说。他走进那间静养室，看见史蒂夫闭着眼睛依然躺在那张单人床铺。这次，托尼没有选择躺在远处的沙发，反而靠近了床铺边的那张椅子，直接坐下。小胡子双手抱胸盯着史蒂夫熟睡的脸，他的眼睛下方浮着明显的乌青，还有脸颊上的络腮胡。这种感觉真是太奇怪了，明明史蒂夫就是记忆里那个干干净净的青年，但此时托尼脑海中的身影，怎么看也无法和这个人重叠。

托尼双手插在口袋，倚靠着椅子。他回想着昨天史蒂夫趁他睡着时说的话，还有落下那意味不明的吻，以及巴恩斯的提醒。如果这是真的，那为什么从前他未曾感觉出来？以及史蒂夫是什么时候喜欢他的？托尼真的很想知道，非常想知道。并且，史蒂夫是带着怎样的心情，在西伯利亚和他拚死对干，天吶，托尼不敢再想下去了。

“你真的很固执。”托尼轻声说，“不论是什么事情，你总是站在最前面，独自扛着，这是你的风格吧，我猜。”

史蒂夫仍然熟睡着，眉头都没皱一下。托尼看了一眼点滴，那东西持续在工作，把安眠药注入在这个不肯休息的青年的血管里。窗外的虫鸣在安静的空间中显得响亮，托尼伸手替史蒂夫拉好了被子。

“既然你昨天教训了我，我也得说说我的想法。”托尼耸耸肩，“你提到了协议。我得说在那个时候，这东西只是安抚民众，暂时转移舆论的玩意。签过之后可以再修改，一时的妥协能够避免联盟四分五裂，没有多久我们仍然会得到我们想要的。”

“好吧，这是我预想的结果。”托尼轻笑一声，“就样你说的，罗斯不是个好人，我当然知道他不是个好人，所以他会阻止我修改那些对联盟有利的法条，这是一场长期抗战。”托尼深深叹气，“行吧，你不会签一个让自己失去选择权的协议，也不想浪费时间和政府官员周旋。你认为每个人都必须为自己负责，权力转移会产生更多不可控的状况，我明白，完全的。只是我当时——”托尼沉默了许久，叹气道，“算了，不提也罢。总之，你的坚持总是让我难堪的要死，如果我们之间有人愿意为对方妥协三秒，我们也不会变成这样。”

史蒂夫没有任何反应，他仍然在熟睡。这很好，托尼整个人放松不少，嘴里的话也停不下来。当然，也只有这种状况他们才能好好把话说完，而不是说没两句就和对方吵起来。

托尼一手撑在床沿边，抵住额头：“至于西伯利亚——”他突然噤声，像是在组织语言。“听着，冬兵的事情，以及我父母的事情终究已成定局，我不是圣人，我有发火的理由。只是你得知道，这些操蛋的事情混成一团，最让我愤怒抓狂的就是——我以为你隐瞒了我。”

“你从来不擅长说谎，我应该看出来的。要不你不会第一时间否认，后来又承认。你真的是一个自大的混球，大概不知道你的承认才是真正让我发疯的原因。我当时就想干掉冬兵，就在你面前——天吶，好在你阻止了我，也只有你能阻止我了。”

托尼平复了不知何时急促的呼吸，凝望着史蒂夫平静的侧脸，凑了过去，细数对方纤长的睫毛。“我很抱歉。即使我对你有多大的埋怨，我都不该在那时候成为齐莫的棋子，让联盟的走向就像他计划的那样，分崩离析，我——”

托尼张着嘴，心头涌现的苦涩令他是再也说不下去了。他倾身向前，轻吻史蒂夫的额头，就像对方昨天做的那样。

“晚安，史蒂夫。”

这段谈话就这么单方面开始，单方面结束了。托尼在天还没亮时，便直接离开了瓦甘达，回到了美国。佩珀和罗迪把他骂了个臭头，联盟里新任的复仇者小鬼们还是那么烦人，而罗斯的脸还是那么讨厌。那些深藏在心里的话在那晚全部说了出来，一点也没保留，即使史蒂夫正在熟睡，托尼也觉得舒服多了。他得到了史蒂夫的道歉，而他也是，愿意看清楚自己不足的地方，修正它，或是把它变得更好。

然而两天后，待在工作室里的托尼在半夜时收到了一封简讯。对，就是那一支丑不拉基的手机传来的简讯。托尼一边咬着螺丝刀，一边翻开了手机背盖。

“晚安，托尼。”

托尼勾了勾嘴角，对这么一封没头没尾的问安信息弯起眼睛，轻轻微笑。

*

日子就像流水，稀哩哗啦地流过，当你回过头才发现，时间永远走得比你想象得还要快速。三个月过去了，托尼自从那次从瓦甘达回来后就没再发信息给史蒂夫。新任复仇者的培训以及罗斯总是对他纠缠不休，这些足够让托尼分身乏术。他现在总算知道，当初花了大钱建立一座基地，然后就把这个地方丢给史蒂夫去管理的自己有多么糟糕了。可是史蒂夫做得很好，他是天生的领袖，那时的复仇者声望很高，也几乎没有过什么公关危机。

是啊，自从奥创事件之后，托尼就几乎没有和复仇者一起行动了。大家都以为他只是忙着和佩珀到处去飞，管理史塔克工业或是继续研究屌爆了的装甲。不可否认这些事情只占了一部分，而另外一部分，没人知道托尼是在逃避，至于在逃避什么，只有他自己清楚。

好一阵子，世界平静了许多，反派大概也想要放个假，培训接班人继续计划摧毁世界什么的，暂时没有出来捣蛋。然而秘密复仇者还真是闲不下来，在没有坏蛋给他们踢屁股的时候，他们就会飞去中东，解救一些被恐怖份子挟持的村庄部落。毕竟世界永远不会真的和平，到处都有人民需要帮助。这段期间，换成史蒂夫偶尔主动给托尼发短信，但除了晚安，早安之外，没有更多了。托尼从来没有回应他，因为他不想象个傻蛋一样回应：你也晚安。不，他拒绝。

直到圣诞节前夕，史蒂夫发来的简讯终于有点不一样了。他写着：圣诞快乐。而托尼也终于回了一句：圣诞快乐。就像往年那般，凛冽的天气垄罩整座纽约市，气温低得让人发抖，窗外渐渐飘起了白雪。托尼一个人待在基地的工作室，依然干着平时会做的事情，比如检查每个新人的战后报告，升级装备或维修，熬夜赶工做一些根本不需要的玩意，把时间塞得满满的。因为托尼痛恨圣诞节，这大家都知道，所以他加倍地栽进工作里面，想要忘记某些永远忘不掉并且会让他心碎的回忆。

午夜时分，纽约市中心的钟声响亮起来，透过广播传到了托尼的耳中。圣诞节正式来临，托尼和佩珀、罗迪说了一会的视讯通话，祝福彼此佳节愉快。在挂完电话后，托尼不知不觉走入了史蒂夫过去的房间。是的，他依然保留初代复仇者的房间，所有的摆设跟私人用品就像离开时那样，完全没有改变。这种举动让托尼认为自己蠢得要命，所以一般时候这些房间是被锁起来的，没有最高权限，谁也无法进入。

那面盾牌就放在史蒂夫的床铺上，静静反射窗外稀薄的光。托尼坐上床铺摸了摸，光滑平整，如同全新的。托尼蹙着眉毛，回想在西伯利亚时，因为情急之下而逼迫史蒂夫仍下盾牌的情景，这让托尼难以呼吸。如果说史蒂夫没有资格拿它，那世界上再也没有人有资格拿起它了。是啊，这片盾牌不应该躺在这里生灰尘，它应该在某个人的手臂上，为他抵挡攻击，为他守护任何一切，和他一起完成更好的事情。

懊恼与后悔混在一起使得托尼的情绪紊乱不堪，他突然很想念那个金发青年，更想起在过去每一年的圣诞节，不管托尼身在何处，史蒂夫都会播电话给他，亲口对他说圣诞快乐，并要求他回到基地和大家聚一聚，而如今却只有冰冷的简讯。老天，史蒂夫为什么这次不打电话过来？托尼闷着头胡思乱想。

“托尼，”

托尼眨眨眼，当他回过神来，才发现自己握着手机，正在给史蒂夫打电话。而电话也接通了，里面的人正在喊他的名字，更因为托尼迟迟不肯说话而显得语气忧虑。

“托尼，你还好吗？说话。”

托尼叹息，对于光是听见史蒂夫的声音就能平抚方才千头万绪的混乱，有那么一点点不爽，好啦，就只有一点点。

“史蒂夫，”托尼沙哑地说，“你在哪里？”

史蒂夫愣了一下，犹豫道：“我——我不能告诉你这个，你懂的。”

“说得好像我无法定位你的手机一样。”

“你确实没办法。”

“不，就算这支丑毙了的手机有屏蔽功能，但我也能办到的，只要我想。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫冷冷地说，“那你为何还需要问我？你直接这么干不就好了。”

托尼啧了一声，没有说话。话筒里面只剩下空气流动的声音，还有彼此细微的呼吸。

“因为我想听你亲口告诉我，你的位置。”

“为什么？”

“这样我就能顺理成章去找你，而不会被你拒绝。”

史蒂夫久久没说话，有些紧张地说：“你为什么要来找我？”

“因为我想念你。”托尼说，“并且我希望你也想我。”

* 

当托尼开着车一路超速抵达皇后区的法拉盛公园时，整颗心脏碰碰地快速跳动。他登时以为自己要得心脏病了，他已经很久没有感到如此的紧张。直到他看见史蒂夫——那个青年穿着深色外套和牛仔裤，把深色发丝藏在鸭舌帽之中，看起来就像一名普通的市民。他正坐在长椅上发楞，白雪覆盖了他的肩膀，还有一点停留在衣帽边缘。

“你疯了吗？”托尼没好气地说，“莫名其妙跑回美国也就罢了，你有更好的地方可以躲藏，但却他妈的在这座公园里发呆？你是吃饱太闲脑袋有病想要被罗斯逮捕是不是？”

劈头就被骂了一顿，史蒂夫不满地瞪他一眼：“我认为刚才在电话里面说想我的那个人，才真是疯了。”

“哦，那你告诉我，你没事回来纽约做什么？”托尼皱皱鼻子，语气嘲讽，“难不成是想要参加圣诞游行吗？哈我想你的年纪不适合。还是说你想要去时代广场看圣诞树？哦如果这是真的那也太有趣了，我不敢想象那个画面，简直让我胃痛。”

“你继续满足你无聊的好奇心吧。”史蒂夫站起身子，“你让我后悔和你见面了。再见，史塔克。我要走了。”

看见史蒂夫绷着脸就要离开，托尼这时才紧张起来，赶紧飞奔过去抓住那人的外套。

“欸等等！我只是——只是没想到真的能见到你。”托尼解释道，“谁知道你一个通缉犯独自跑来美国为了什么？我无法压抑我的好奇心。”

“哦？那你怎么不问问你自己，为什么会突然很想念我这个通缉犯？”史蒂夫飞快地移动步伐，“并且你只想酸言酸语地嘲弄我的话，我想我不必在圣诞节的时候还花时间和你吵架。”

“我当然想见你，史蒂夫，你不会知道我有多想。”托尼焦急地说，“好，好，我道歉，我很抱歉，请你忘了刚才所有的开场白。能给我个机会重新来吗？”

史蒂夫这才停下脚步，抬头盯着托尼的脸。托尼松口气，咳了一声，过于开心的情绪大概影响了他的脑子，以至他控制不住自己的嘴。

“我可以抱你吗？史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫愣了一下：“什么？不！”

“我不容许拒绝。”托尼用力地拉着他，敞开臂膀，“尤其在圣诞节。因为这是我的圣诞愿望，如果你不满足这个，我绝对会心碎而死，快点——”

“我为什么非得——”

史蒂夫还没说完，托尼便用力地拥抱他，把他圈在臂弯，紧紧地没有任何缝隙。青年闻见了托尼身上的香水味，还有一点点香烟的气息，这些味道混在一起并不呛鼻，彷佛就是托尼该有的味道。史蒂夫无声地投入了这道温暖的怀抱之中，他其实可以立刻挣脱，但托尼使劲地掐痛了他，臂膀发颤，浑身散发求救讯号——彷佛在说，如果你现在抗拒我，我就会立刻死去。

“我很高兴能见到你，史蒂夫，真的。”

金发青年像是放弃了抵抗，把脑袋搁在托尼的肩膀上，两手圈住他的腰。

“你是个混蛋，你应该在一见面时就这么说，”他抱怨道，“但你那张该死的嘴非得激怒别人才痛快。”

托尼轻笑：“我以为你够了解我。”

“我不了解你。”史蒂夫闷闷地说，“一点也不。”

他们抱了好一阵子才分开。而两人在离开对方的身体后才知道尴尬怎么写。托尼搔了搔头难得看起来有点局促，他询问史蒂夫想不想回基地？史蒂夫摇头，说他无法在美国待太久，一小时后娜塔莎会来公园接他。托尼撇撇嘴觉得失望，只好跟着史蒂夫的脚步，缓缓地走在法拉盛公园的行人步道。

两人无声地走了好长一段路，一同踩在零稀的雪堆上，呼出的空气形成白雾，被冷风吹散。沿途中托尼都没能忍住偷看史蒂夫的侧脸。史蒂夫似乎是留意到了，他把帽沿压低，彷佛在抗拒托尼的眼神。这个举动让托尼觉得有点不爽，这人不是喜欢他的吗？为什么由头到尾他都无法感受到史蒂夫对他的喜欢？这太不公平了！就在托尼陷入胡思乱想之中时，史蒂夫缓缓开口。

“托尼，”史蒂夫看着他，“我很抱——”

“等等，你不会是想道歉吧？”托尼打断了他，蹙起眉毛，“可以的话我认为，不必了。”

史蒂夫困惑地望着他。托尼耸耸肩：“在信里，还有瓦甘达我正在沙发上睡觉的时候，你都道歉过了。拜托你换点新鲜的。我们之前如果只剩下抱歉可说的话，那还真令人悲伤。”

“你怎么——”史蒂夫沉默一会，“你录音了？”

“别装傻，你装傻的演技很差。”托尼不以为然，“我何止录音，还录像了呢。你想看吗？我可以现在放给你看。哦还有你吻了我一下，我真想知道你干啥这么做？我们没有熟悉到会互相亲吻对方，即使只是额头。”

史蒂夫偏过头去，没有看他。托尼在灰黑的视野中能清楚看见他白皙的耳根子渐渐红润。

“你不也这么做了。”

托尼歪着脑袋，一点也不讶异：“我就知道那间静养室有监控，否则你也不会天天跟我道安。因为你听见我的自白，还有最后那句晚安对吧？罗杰斯，你比我想象的还要无聊。”

史蒂夫笑了出来，垂下眼睛：“我很抱歉，托尼。我还是想亲口告诉你这个。”

“好的，我感受到了。然而互相趁对方没有意识的时候跟对方道歉实在是个好方法。”托尼随意说道，“这应该成为我们的交流模式。嘿，我必须做一支隐藏监控给你带在身上，以免我某天突然需要和你说什么，但又害怕会跟你吵成一团的时候就能用到它了。”

“这不好笑，我是认真的。”金发青年不满地说，“别表现得好像这些都是个笑话。”

“我也是认真的。”托尼望着他，“我还去见了巴恩斯呢，还不够认真？”

史蒂夫惊讶地瞪大眼睛。而托尼很讶异，巴恩斯居然没有告诉他这个。

“你，你去见了巴奇？”

“是啊，”托尼说，“我用掌心炮把他轰成渣渣，埋在帐篷旁边的伐木堆中，可怜的冬兵。”

史蒂夫停下脚步：“你在说谎，我昨天才和巴奇见面的。”

“哦，那你想听到什么？”托尼翻白眼，“你想听到他哭着跟我道歉，然后我原谅了他，并且激动地和他抱在一起哭成一团吗？”

史蒂夫哑口无言。托尼摆了摆手：“翻页了，我不想再谈这个。我该说的你在监控里面都听见了。”

史蒂夫识相地不再询问。托尼望着他，拉住他的手臂。

“我比较想知道，你从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

“什么？”金发青年吓了一跳，退后了好几步，“你——不，我没有。”

“没有什么？”托尼蹙着眉毛，“你没有喜欢过我？”

“我——”史蒂夫摇头，“我没有。你为什么会这么问？”

托尼这下子真的想要把巴恩斯轰成渣渣了。然而当他觉得自己自作多情像个蠢蛋时，史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，整张脸红得像西红柿。哦，托尼被弄胡涂了。

“老天，这是真的对吧？”

史蒂夫没有看他，也没有否认。

*

托尼本来有一千个问题想要问，但史蒂夫急促的呼吸和紧绷不安的神色，让托尼害怕史蒂夫会挖个洞把自己埋了，又或是拔腿就跑再也不跟他见面。以至托尼难得闭上了嘴。他不想要吓到这个从四零年代到至今都没有任何恋爱经验的老古董，即使他是一个很年轻的老古董。

漆黑的天空持续降下白雪，凛冽的天气让法拉盛公园更加冷清。托尼独自在公园出口处买了两杯热咖啡，便和史蒂夫一同坐在休憩区的凉亭里。篓空的墙壁阻绝了一部分的冷空气，还有纷飞的白雪，随着落叶坠落泥土。史蒂夫握着那杯温暖的饮料，轻声向托尼道谢。而托尼抑制不住盯着史蒂夫的欲望，两只大眼睛就像监控系统，死死看住眼前青年的每一张表情。史蒂夫被盯得浑身不对劲，再次把帽沿压低。

“停止这么看我。”史蒂夫不满地说。

“那你得赶紧告诉我，”托尼说，“是从什么时候开始的。”

“你为什么想知道？”青年有点不耐烦，“你想笑话我就免了，我不会给你任何把柄。”

“嘿？”小胡子有点恼怒，“你把我当成什么？”

“这不就是你常干的吗？抓住一点有趣的事情，再无限放大它。藉此享受对方的难堪和哑口无言。”

“我一点也不意外你是这样看我的，罗杰斯。”托尼生气地说，“你从来不了解我！”

“是啊，我当然不了解你，因为你没给过我了解你的机会！”史蒂夫吼了出来，随后像是泄了气的皮球，“所以我们才会变成今天这样，缺乏信任和沟通。那时候，你不相信我在机场说的每一句话，而我也不相信你会愿意帮助我。”

为什么话题又绕到这里？托尼想骂脏话，但当他开口想说话时，史帝夫的手机响了起来。操，托尼确实咒骂出来，忿忿地一口喝光黑咖啡便走出了凉亭。史蒂夫说了一分钟的电话便挂断了。他探头寻找托尼的身影，然后在不远处的秋千上看见他。史蒂夫思考了一会，大概十分钟吧，这才鼓起勇气走了过去。

“托尼，”

托尼背对着他，理也不理。

史蒂夫叹气：“你还记得旺达曾经使用幻术，放大了我们的恐惧，那一场梦的情景吗？”

托尼没有说话，但他当然还记得，那是个可怕的噩梦。

“我从来没和任何人谈过这个。”史蒂夫自言自语道，“那场梦。我梦见了佩姬，还有二战的同梯们。大家在笑在喝酒，相机的闪光灯闪个不停。战争结束了，她说我们可以回家。我和佩姬跳舞，但我却无法感到高兴，于是我强迫自己清醒，然而下一秒，整个空间只剩下我一个人。”

托尼转头看他，眼神复杂。史蒂夫轻声地说：“我那时才知道，我有多么不想回到过去。因为那个地方没有复仇者，没有我熟悉的家，更没有你。”

话语落出，史蒂夫不想知道托尼会有什么反应，他低头说了声，我得走了，便转头离开。

托尼跳下秋千，朝他跑去，一把拉住了史蒂夫。

“这是真的吗？”托尼紧张地说，“告诉我这是真的。”

“这当然是真的！”

“那你为什么从来不告诉我？”

“你疯了吗？过去你和波兹小姐正在交往！”史蒂夫大声地说，“而你自从奥创之后就不再和复仇者一同出任务了。你甚至不晓得是谁把咖啡渣倒进了水槽里！”

托尼张大嘴，艰难地说：“好吧，我到现在也不知道到底是谁干的。”

“是幻视！”

“哦，完全不意外呢。”

“别扯开话题，托尼。”史蒂夫激动地说，“我没有机会更加了解你，那时候你从来不会留在基地，甚至没人知道你的近况，也没人知道你何时和波兹小姐分手了。而你某次突然回来，就是带着国务卿，并且要求我们签下协议。”

“这听起来很糟糕。”托尼整颗脑袋都在抽痛，两手揉乱了头发，“听着，史蒂夫，你应该要知道这个对我有多重要。”他紧紧拉住了史蒂夫的手，蹙着眉毛懊悔地说，“我从来没想过你会喜欢我。嘿，你可是史蒂夫罗杰斯，你是那个顽固的小伙子，即使没有血清也能扑上手榴弹，即使下一秒气喘就要发作，也会站在恶霸面前命令他们滚开。”托尼深深叹气：“即使你没有盾牌，你依然是美国队长，最勇敢坚韧的那一个。你瞧，你是这么的美好，你不可能喜欢我的。”

“但我确实喜欢你，托尼，很久以前就是了。”史蒂夫深深叹息，疲累地说，“你从不知道我有多怀念曼哈顿的基地，那一栋丑死人的建筑。至少那一年来，你和团队住在一起，我们是朋友，我们举办电影之夜，轮流做饭，一起出任务。我不晓得为什么你盖了另一座基地之后，就不这么做了。”

“因为——”托尼放开了他的手，咬了咬嘴唇，“天啊，这很复杂——”

“是啊，”史蒂夫不满地说，“你总是把事情搞得很复杂。”

“不，你不明白！史蒂夫，我离开是因为不想要在看着佩珀的时候，脑袋却想起另一个金发的家伙，另一个穿着星星标志的制服，手里还拿着我老爸给他的盾牌的那个家伙。”托尼重新抓住史蒂夫，一把捏住他的肩膀，“所以我抓到了机会，跑开了。我曾经以为我会和佩珀结婚，我试着努力过，但她却和我说，托尼，我觉得我们还是做朋友比较好，因为你的心不在我这里，看，不论怎么做我都伤到她了。虽然她好像得到了解脱，她认为我们做朋友远比做情人好，所以——”

“等等，”史蒂夫打断了他，“托尼，你到底在说什么？”

“我在说我喜欢你！”托尼吼道，“我真不敢相信你的理解力那么差劲，非得我说出来不可！我这下终于知道为什么我在西伯利亚会发了疯的追杀巴恩斯，因为除了那段该死的影片之外，我他妈无法接受你护着别的男人而背叛我！”

“我没有背叛你！这是两回事！”史蒂夫同样吼道，“我不能眼睁睁看你杀人，即使那个人不是巴奇我都会这么阻止你！”

“我现在知道了，混蛋！你应该早点告诉我！”托尼激动地捧着他的脸，“要不是巴恩斯跟我索取了娜特的电话，我倒一直以为你跟他有一腿！”

“噢托尼！你怎么可以——”史蒂夫气得推开他，“你怎么可以这么想！这太诡异了！巴奇是我最好的朋友！”

“我现在知道了！”托尼再次把人扯回臂弯，用力地掐住他的脸，“感谢你这个混球在经过这么久之后终于愿意松口告诉我我们错过了多久！现在闭上你的嘴，罗杰斯，让你的嘴做一些除了骂我之外的事情——”

“不！你这——”

一句句嘶吼怒骂戛然而止，消失在一个迟来的吻之中。

过于冰凉的嘴唇突然覆上，史蒂夫唬了一跳，下意识偏过头去想要挣扎。可托尼才不让他如愿，死死地按住他，并把舌头伸进了他的嘴里。史蒂夫被动地承受托尼的气息和汹涌的渴望，好一会才懂得张嘴回应他，生涩地吮着他的舌头，并且紧紧地抱住他的脖子。

收到回应的托尼简直要激动而死了，发了狂似地啃着史蒂夫的嘴和舌头，即使弄得他发出痛呼都不予理会。托尼再也不想要和这个人擦身而过，他需要史蒂夫，他需要这个人在他闯祸的时候毫不留情地骂醒他，在他迷失方向的时候，毫不犹豫地拉他一把，并且永远不放弃他。

托尼斯塔克需要史蒂夫罗杰斯，一个坚毅正直永远不会退缩的小伙子，他该死的需要。 

* 

彩蛋一

史蒂夫跟着托尼回到了基地，他们吃了一点冷冻的圣诞餐，一同躺在客厅的地毯上休息，有一搭没一搭地聊天。偶尔和彼此接吻，亲昵地抱在一块。墙边的壁炉正在烧着温暖的柴火，散着木质的香气。托尼看了看时间，发现都快天亮了娜特还没过来接史蒂夫离开，他不免产生了怀疑。

“所以，你到底为什么跑来纽约？”

史蒂夫思考了一会：“今天是圣诞节。”

“然后？”

“我不想要你一个人。”

托尼啧了一下：“你可以换个说法。”

“好吧，”金发青年摀住了脸，“因为我很想你。”

“这个才动听。”

托尼微笑道，再次捧住史帝夫的脸，温柔地亲吻他。

十分钟后，托尼正在努力对史蒂夫上下其手，后者的皮肤一片红润，像是煮熟的虾，呼吸顺着压抑的喘息而急促。史蒂夫感到紧张及脑袋发昏，被治愈的心脏病好像随时准备发作，但他一点也不愿意托尼停下来，他同样需要托尼，不论是什么，他都需要。

突然，史蒂夫的手机再次响了起来，他伸手要去拿，而托尼比他更快地抢了过来，并且关机。

“托尼，有可能是娜特，她——”

“她什么她？我又没取消她的权限，她要来基地载你回去随时都可以，不过要等我干完我想做的事情再说。”

“好吧，你想做什么？”史蒂夫明知故问。

“我们无法说见就见，这你知道的吧？亲爱的。所以我要做的事情将会成为我之后见不到你，但又想你想得要死时——撸管的素材。”

史蒂夫红了脸：“你就不能正经点吗？”

“不能。”托尼继续吻他，“嘘——专心点提供我素材，这是你现在唯一的工作。”

彩蛋二

托尼和史蒂夫大概正在交往。谁知道呢。因为托尼仍然是苏柯维亚协议的签署者，而史蒂夫却是被通缉的英雄。他们几乎没有时间约会，有也是偶尔客串彼此的任务，分享情报和互助支援。在罗斯得到秘密复仇者的行踪时，托尼的任务就是暗中阻止他，大概就是释放消息给史蒂夫，再惹出一些麻烦让搜查队无法第一时间逮捕他们，这个托尼可擅长了呢。

渐渐地，罗斯越发贪心，不断地以政府的立场胁迫更多英雄签属协议。然而一年后的某天，加入协议的部分英雄们的个人信息突然被恶意公开，其中包括蜘蛛侠彼得帕克。这些匿名英雄们的家庭和人际关系因此受到了不明的攻击，有人因此受伤以及死亡。情况才突然变得严峻起来，苏柯维亚协议的管理措施出现了很大的漏洞，正式出现反抗声浪。托尼协助了彼得的家人和朋友，也在暗中安排让彼得离开美国，让他加入秘密复仇者。

风向正在改变，史蒂夫一行人在暗处耐心地等待时机。而本是应该支持协议的钢铁侠终于跳出来发表反对声明。这个举动造成了世界哗然，罗斯的地位与苏柯维亚协议岌岌可危，面临崩塌。

“我需要你和我站在一起，史蒂夫。”

“I'll be there.”

END.

作者的话：

协议是个狗屎。在电影里这玩意完全没有任何用处，只是增加冲突和分裂的工具而已。铁罐在刚签完的隔天就违反了协议，擅自跑去西伯利亚找队长。然后复3，罗迪当着罗斯的面无视命令，直接切断视讯通话。所以，既然电影都这么不重视这个鬼东西，同人文也不必太认真了(烟)。而电影内战很明显地，铁盾之间完全没有信任和沟通，这是导致分裂的部分原因。

好勒，想要写好内战又想要让他们合理地搞在一起是非常困难的(擦汗)。本文之中两人相处的时间线尽可能贴合电影，大家看出来了吗？

复1被洛基砸烂的史塔克工业，剩下一个A字。在复2时这栋楼变成了最开始的基地，这里设定队长和铁罐在这栋楼里面住了一年。然后奥创事件结束后，铁罐在纽约北区盖了一座真正的基地。在片尾，托尼和队长说他要买一座农场和小辣椒一起什么的，然后队长说我会想你的。于是我合理地认为在复2之后，铁罐基本上是半退休了。复3才出现在基地，自然地，托尼不知道是谁把咖啡渣乱倒，也没人知道他和小辣椒分手了。

于是我脑补托尼半退休是为了逃避队长(被巴头)，跟队长渐渐疏离后，再陆续发生协议和西伯利亚的事情。哎呀，感情还没萌芽就被摧毁，总裁好苦啊(擦眼泪)。顺道一提，文的名称和彩蛋二队长说的那句英文，就是队长写给托尼的信件里，最后的两句话。特别喜欢。


End file.
